Nowa nadzieja
by Bad Request
Summary: Po zwycięstwie Żniwiarzy w bitwie o Londyn floty galaktyki są w rozsypce. Co zrobią obce rasy w obliczu końca? Co zrobi Jane Shepard?
1. Odrodzenie

Kim jestem? Nie pamiętam nawet tego. Nic nie pamiętam. To okropne uczucie, szukać we własnej głowie wskazówek, drążyć w głąb w poszukiwaniu chociażby skrawka informacji o własnym istnieniu.

* * *

Z czasem przychodzi ból. Powoli odzyskuję czucie w kończynach. I bynajmniej nie jest to miłe uczucie. Oceniam straty we własnym organiźmie. Próbuję ruszyć prawą nogą, bezskutecznie. Lewa również nie chce współpracować. Możliwe, że są połamane, cholernie bolą. Udaje mi się ruszyć głową. Jest zdecydowanie zbyt ciężka. Rozglądam się niemrawo, powoli dostrzegając coraz więcej szczegółów otoczenia. Spojrzałam w dół. Nic dziwnego, że nie mogę ruszać nogami, są przygniecione stertą gruzu. Uniosłam ręce i spróbowałam odgarnać co mniejsze kawałki. Pod nimi była wielka, betonowa płyta. Oparłam dłonie o krawędź i spróbowałam ją ruszyć, bez rezultatów. Opuściłam głowę, żeby dać odpocząć mięśniom, pomyśleć. Tak, mam wiele do przemyślenia.

* * *

Mam na imię Jane.

Jane Shepard.

* * *

Wspomnienia napływały powoli, stopniowo. Najpierw przypomniałam sobie to, co zdarzyło się niedawno. Promień Żniwiarza trafił prosto w nas. Komunikator w hełmie kombinezonu wykrzyczał jasny komunikat: "Cały oddział został wybity!".

Potarłam skroń, powoli dopadała mnie migrena. Gruz stawał się coraz cięższy. Moja sytuacja pogarszała się z godziny na godzinę. Stopniowo traciłam poczucie czasu.

* * *

Byłam na Cytadeli. Byłam, prawda? Musiałam być. Udało mi się zniszczyć Żniwiarzy a razem z nimi całe syntetyczne życie we wszechświecie. Wygraliśmy ten cykl. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Nie, tego nie można nazwać wygraną. Zbyt wiele istnień poświęciło się dla sprawy. Anderson, EDI, Legion, Mordin. Tylu przyjaciół, bliskich mi jednostek, musiało dokonać żywota, żebym ja znalazła się tutaj. Dalej zastanawiam się, czy słusznie postąpiłam.

Pociągnęłam nosem i zbliżyłam dłoń do ust. Na palcach zobaczyłam świeżą krew. Jeśli szybko czegoś nie wymyślę to i ja dokonam żywota. Marna to śmierć, umrzeć pod pozostałościami Cytadeli.

* * *

To nie Cytadela. Stacja była zbudowana w większości z metalu, a ja leżę w kupie kamieni. Jakim cudem znalazłam się z powrotem w Londynie? Upadek z orbity nie dawałby mi szans na przeżycie, musiałam się tu dostać w inny sposób. Mój zmęczony umysł nie potrafił bądź nie chciał znaleźc rozwiązania tej zagadki. Miałam teraz na głowie większy problem. Nogi mi drętwiały, jeśli zostanę tu jeszcze trochę to mogę się z nimi pożegnać. Zdecydowanie, czas na mnie. Liara byłaby zła, jeśli bym nie wróciła. Jeszcze raz spróbowałam zdjąć z siebie kawał betonu. Używając biotyki naparłam na płytę najmocniej jak potrafiłam. Z ust wyrwał mi się wrzask bólu, na chwilę zrobiło mi się ciemno przed oczami, oddychałam głośno i nierówno. Przez głowę przemkneła mi myśl, że naprawdę mogę nie wrócić. Uchyliłam powieki uspokajając bicie serca. Rozejrzałam się. Głaz leżał kawałek dalej, już nie na moich nogach. Spróbowałam nimi ruszyć i ku mojej uldze wydawały się sprawne. Kostka u prawej nogi była najpewniej skręcona, stopa leżała pod bardzo dziwnym kątem. Z lewej nogi powoli schodziło odrętwienie.

* * *

\- Boże, dlaczego ja żyję?!

Rytm bicia serca niebezpiecznie przyśpieszył, pod oczami zatańczyły światła. To było takie oczywiste, wiedziałam, ze coś jest nie tak. Impuls z Tygla zniszczył syntetyków w całej galaktyce, dlaczego więc wciąż żyję? Według słów Katalizatora powinnam być martwa. Od dłuższego czasu zdawałam sobie sprawę, że za moją rekonstrukcję dokonaną przez Cerberusa przyjdzie mi zapłacić.Implanty w moim ciele powinny być spalone co uniemożliwiłoby mojemu organizmowi poprawne funkcjonowanie. Tak jednak się nie stało, dalej oddycham, myślę i czuję. Zaczęło mi być duszno. Wstałam tak szybko jak na to pozwalała skręcona kostka. Omiotłam wzrokiem najbliższe otoczenie. Wokół mnie lezały sterty ciał, spalonych, rozczłonkowanych, okaleczonych. Wyglądało na to, że z całego oddziału przeżyłam tylko ja. Cholerna szczęściara ze mnie, nie ma co. W istocie wolałabym być martwa i dołączyć do bliskich, gdziekolwiek są. Zamiast tego łaskawy los pozostawił mnie przy życiu abym mogła opłakiwać zmarłych i żyć z milionami istnień na sumieniu. Rozejrzałam się po polu bitwy raz jeszcze. Szukałam...sama nie wiem czego. Znajomych twarzy? Nadziei? A może dowodu? Dowodu na to, że moja wygrana okupiona cudzą krwią była rzeczywiście wygraną. Zaczęły mną targać wątpliwości. Potrząsnełam głową - nie czas na to. Musiałam się jak najszybciej dostać na statek Przymierza. Albo na jakikolwiek statek, który usłyszy moje SOS. W tym celu przydałoby mi się radio, niestety najbliższy nadajnik prawdopodobnie znajduje się w punkcie zbornym. Zacisnęłam usta z determinacją. Jeśli wystarczająco długo będę maszerować przed siebie w końcu dojdę do celu. Z tym przeświadczeniem ruszyłam przed siebie kuśtykając.

* * *

Szłam już wiele godzin. A może i nie? Tak jak wspominałam, tracę poczucie czasu. Wciąż panuje półmrok, kostka co chwilę dokucza. Nie mam siły spojrzeć za siebie, mięśnie karku są zdrętwiałe i odmawiają posłuszeństwa. Podczas wędrówki jest mnóstwo czasu na kolejne przemyślenia. Ochrzaniłam samą siebie za głupotę. Jestem nieuzbrojona, ciężko ranna i znajduję się na potencjalnie wrogim terytorium. Zadręczałam się też pytaniami o to co się stało, co się może stać. Tęskniłam za ciepłym łóżkiem, kajutą i akwarium. Za dotykiem czułych, niebieskich dłoni. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Może Liara nie zapomni przez ten cały harmider nakarmić rybek. Weszłam głębiej w miasto. Działania wojenne łaskawie obeszły się z budynkami, niektóre z nich są prawie nienaruszone. Znalazłam sobie zajęcie mające na celu odwieść mnie od ponurych rozmyślań. Zaczęłam liczyć przecznice. Do dwudziestu stawiałam krok za krokiem. Przy trzydziestu sześciu potknęłam się o ciało jednego z wielu poległuch żołnierzy. Padłam na wznak rozcinając sobie policzek i czoło o kawałki szkła. Dotarłam do pięćdziesiątej ósmej przecznicy. Nie miałam siły żeby przeć naprzód. Chyba jednak tu zostanę, prześpię się chwilkę. Może ból minie. Moze w końcu umrę.

* * *

Było mi ciepło. Nie czułam już nic. Ciszę jednak co chwila przerywał nieznośny szum. Spróbowałam zatkać uszy, ale nie mogłam ruszyć rękoma. Szum nabierał na sile. Wydawało mi się, że już gdzieś go słyszałam. Szum silników...tak, to chyba silniki. Dlaczego w tym ciepłym miejscu są silniki? Nie potrafiłam pojać tego fenomenu, byłam zbyt ospała. Dudniący, miarowy odgłos, światło, oślepia mnie. Coś dudni coraz bliżej. Moje otępiałe zmysły nie potrafiły złożyć tego do kupy. Czuję, że unoszę się do góry. Czyżby w końcu nadszedł czas na mnie? Ostatkiem sił uniosłam ciężkie powieki chcąc zobaczyć niebo. Zamiast tego zobaczyłam zatroskaną, ubrudzoną twarz. Z niebieskich oczu płynęły łzy żłobiąc ślady w pyle pokrywającym skórę. Już prawie zapomniałam jaką ona ma piękną, błękitna skórę. Usta poruszały się, chyba krzyczała. Wciąż to samo, wciąz jedno słowo. Uśmiechnęłam się mimo bólu jaki mi to sprawiało. Wróciłam do **domu**.


	2. Koszmar na jawie

Łóżko stało w białym, przestronnym pomieszczeniu. Na ścianach wisiały różne wykresy, grafiki obrazujące przekrój ludzkiego organizmu oraz parę reklam leków. Okna pokoju wychodziły na zielony park z placem zabaw. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, babcie brały swoje pociechy za ręce i kierowały się w stronę furtki. Opuszczały pole bitwy. Mali wojownicy porzucali swój prowizoryczny oręż gdzie popadnie i z wesołym piskiem biegli do rodziców, chcąc się jak najszybciej znaleźć się w matczynych ramionach, miejscu wolnym od bólu i trosk. Jednak w pokoju panowała cisza, od czasu do czasu przerywana wysokim dźwiękiem aparatury stojącej wokół łóżka. Do sprzętu medycznego był podłączony człowiek leżący na posłaniu, młoda kobieta nie wyglądająca na więcej niż trzydzieści lat. Rude włosy układały się na poduszce niczym krwawa aureola. Prawy obojczyk jest zabandażowany, spod opatrunku wystaje cienka, gumowa rurka biegnąca od łóżka do pompki infuzyjnej stojącej przy oknie. Maszyna co jakiś czas syczała , wtłaczając kolejną dawkę białego płynu do żył. Z prawej strony łóżka stał pracujący respirator. Twarz kobiety jest zadrapana, w paru miejscach posiniaczona. W oczy rzucają się dwa duże rozcięcia zszyte jasną, niebieską nicią, jedno na prawym policzku drugie na czole tuż nad lewą brwią. Słońce zaszło.

* * *

\- Jimmy! Tutaj, podejdź!

Doktor Malcolm stał na końcu korytarza wymachując dłonią w moją stronę jak poparzony. Z ponurym wyrazem twarzy zacząłem się przeciskać do niego przez tłum pielęgniarek, lekarzy i chorych tłoczących się na holu. Jego nonszalancki uśmiech mówił mi, że gwiazda naszego szpitala postanowiła nauczyć mnie, świeżaka, jak podłączyć kolejnego pacjenta do łóżka. Z grubsza uogólniając.

\- Słucham Panie Doktorze? – starałem się by mój ton był jak najbardziej naturalny i uprzejmy.

\- Świetnie Jimmy, że cię znalazłem, wprost wybornie! Jak wiesz do naszej Śpiącej Królewny przyjdzie dzisiaj rodzina. Czy zrobiłeś wszystko tak, jak poleciłem?

Tępo gapiąc się w daleki punkt obok jego lewego oka odpowiedziałem maksymalnie spokojnym głosem:

\- Oczywiście Panie Doktorze, zmniejszyłem dawkę propofolu do minimum i wyłączyłem toksyferynę z obiegu żylnego. Pacjentka oddycha o własnych siłach i powinna odzyskać przytomność za parę minut.

\- Bardzo dobrze Jimmy, bardzo dobrze! - Doktor Malcolm zaśmiał się tubalnie i skierował kroki do sali na końcu korytarza dając mi do zrozumienia gestem dłoni, że powinienem podążyć za nim. Truchtając za jego plecami zmierzyłem go wzrokiem: Doktor Malcolm był wysokim brunetem o kwadratowej szczęce. Długie włosy wiązał w kucyk. Miał piwne, jasne oczy i prosty nos. Nawet przez lekarski kitel widać było, że sześć godzin na siłowni tygodniowo nie szło na marne. Nic dziwnego, że kobiety na oddziale dosłownie szalały za Malcolmem. Idąc przez korytarz mijaliśmy po drodze parę pielęgniarek i lekarek. Każda jedna, bez wyjątku, zawiesiła wzrok na mężczyźnie przede mną gdy ten przechodził obok. Najwyraźniej Doktor Sama - Słodycz jest już na dziś "umówiony" gdyż na żadną pannę nie zwrócił uwagi.

Przekroczyliśmy próg sali. Doktor podszedł od razu do łóżka, ja stuknąłem włącznik światła.

\- Ale biedulka jest poobijana - Malcolm zacmokał troskliwie - Dobrze, że trafiła do tak znanego i fachowego lekarza! - zachichotał i zbliżył twarz do pacjentki oglądając szwy.

\- Jimmy, może jak się przebudzi to zabierzesz ją na romantyczną kolację? - Doktor szturchnął mnie łokciem z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem. Zaśmiałem się krótko starając się wypaść naturalnie. W wyobraźni właśnie obijałem mu głowę o kant parapetu. Malcolm jeszcze raz nachylił się nad pacjentką.

\- O, chyba się wybudza. Zaczęła ciężej oddychać.

Powieki kobiety gwałtownie się uniosły. Pamiętam, że miała uderzająco zielone oczy. Następne co poczułem to mocne uderzenie w brzuch. Osunąłem się na kolana przytrzymując się balustrady łóżka. Uniosłem głowę nad poręcz żeby zobaczyć co się właściwie stało. Malcolm opierał się o ścianę trzymając się za gardło a kawałek dalej w rogu pokoju stała dzika bestia z uniesionymi pięściami. Zęby były odsłonięte w grymasie gniewu a zmrużone oczy zwrócone w moją stronę. Uniosłem dłonie do góry w geście poddania się i spojrzałem szybko na plakietkę zawieszoną w nogach łóżka. Dziewczyna miała na imię Jane.

\- Słyszysz mnie? Jane? Tak masz na imię? - odpowiedział mi tylko groźny pomruk - Cz - czy mnie słyszysz? - otarłem wierzchem dłoni spocone czoło. Ta kobieta jest niebezpieczna, jej reakcje są szybkie i dzikie. Dłonie Jane rozwierały się i zaciskały łapiąc jedynie powietrze. Krew odchodziła z jej twarzy, pacjentka zaczęła się chwiać. Nie muszę już nic robić, zaraz będzie po wszystkim.

* * *

Przetarłam oczy i rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. Było już ciemno ale mogłam dostrzec niektóre szczegóły pokoju. Ściany były jasnego, bliżej nieokreślonego koloru, całe obwieszone plakatami. Z pozycji leżącej za oknem mogłam dostrzec jedynie czubki drzew i drapaczy chmur. Przejechałam powoli otwartą dłonią po twarzy. Naliczyłam dwa szwy i chyba mnóstwo siniaków. Poza tym czułam tępe pulsowanie w kostce i barku. Uniosłam się na łokciach, wolno, żeby nie dostać zawrotów głowy lub nudności. Opuściłam nogi w dół stawiając je na posadzce. Płytki były zimne i gładkie. Odepchnęłam się od krawędzi łóżka i wstałam o własnych siłach. Tak szybko jak pozwalała mi na to boląca kostka podeszłam do uchylonych drzwi na końcu pomieszczenia. Uchyliłam je szerzej i wyjrzałam na zewnątrz. Po zatłoczonym korytarzu kręciło się mnóstwo osób ubranych w białe i zielone fartuchy. Dwóch mężczyzn zmierzało w moją stronę więc cofnęłam prędko głowę. Minęła chwila zanim oczy znowu przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności. Rozejrzałam się ponownie szukając jakichś wskazówek. Byłam w placówce medycznej niewiadomej organizacji. Nie był to szpital Przymierza, wskazywał na to ekscentryczny ubiór personelu. Wodziłam wzrokiem po ścianach szukając dozownika z medi - żelem, nic takiego jednak nie znalazłam. Na szafkach leżały dziwne instrumenty, strzykawki i inne starocie. A może to muzeum? I jestem tu umieszczona jako jeden z reliktów przeszłości... Prychnęłam gniewnie i wskoczyłam jednym susem z powrotem pod kołdrę układając się tak, jak się obudziłam. Być może to kolejna sprytna sztuczka Cerberusa. Przymknęłam oczy i obserwowałam drzwi spod lekko uchylonych powiek.

Do sali weszło dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich był ubrany w biały, długi kitel, drugi w zieloną koszulę i tego samego koloru spodnie. Pan Biały był wysokim brunetem a Pan Zielony młodym azjatą z krótkimi, czarnymi włosami. W tych fartuchach wyglądali niczym lekarze na starych widach. Po co te wszystkie przebieranki?

Brunet podszedł do łóżka i nachylił się nade mną, Azjata w tym czasie włączył w pokoju światło.

\- Ale biedulka jest poobijana. Dobrze, że trafiła do tak znanego i fachowego lekarza! - śmiech mężczyzn przyprawił mnie o ból głowy. Jeśli mam być szczera w tym momencie chciałam ich rozmazać po ścianie.

\- Jimmy, może jak się przebudzi to zabierzesz ją na romantyczną kolację?

Znowu śmiech.

\- O, chyba się wybudza. Zaczęła ciężej oddychać.

Głupia! Zdradziłaś się! Zebrałam wszystkie siły jakie mi pozostały i otworzyłam oczy. Azjata i Brunet momentalnie ucichli. Zanim się zorientowali co się dzieje jeden dostał w brzuch z kolana a drugiemu zacisnęłam dłonie na szyi. Niestety przeliczyłam się ze swoimi możliwościami, nie byłam jeszcze dość silna by gołymi rękoma obezwładnić tą kupę mięśni. Odepchnęłam go pod ścianę i wyskoczyłam z łóżka stając w rogu pokoju. Azjata właśnie się zbierał z podłogi wspierając się o barierkę posłania, Brunet był chyba zbyt przerażony i tylko gapił się na mnie trzymając się za gardło. Odkąd tu weszli miałam już w głowie plan ucieczki. Nie był idealny ale był _jedyny_. Wyciągnęłam dłonie przed siebie próbując wywołać małą osobliwość. Ku mojemu przerażeniu nic się nie działo, nieważne jak bardzo się skupiałam. Uszkodzili implanty? Wycięli je? Jeśli tak to byłam bezbronna.

\- Słyszysz mnie? Jane? Tak masz na imię? - Azjata odezwał się do mnie słabym głosem. Sytuacja go przerasta. Mnie niestety też. Zachwiałam się i żeby nie upaść złapałam się szafki stojącej obok zrzucając przy okazji parę strzykawek i skalpelów. Przed oczami mi poczerniało, po raz kolejny w przeciągu kilku dni urywał mi się film. Ostatni obraz jaki pamiętam to wyraz ulgi na twarzy Azjaty. Miał szczęście, mały gnojek.

* * *

To co mi powiedzieli gdy się obudziłam było jedną wielką pomyłką. A moi rodzice skwapliwie to potwierdzali. Rodzice bez których nie znalazłabym się w Przymierzu. A najlepsze w tym wszystkim jest to, że Przymierze nie istnieje. Nic co do tej pory widziałam nie było prawdziwe. Powiedzieli mi, ze musieli mnie trzymać w śpiączce farmakologicznej aby móc bez większego ryzyka przywrócić mnie do stanu używalności. I to po czymś tak błahym jak wypadek samochodowy. Całe moje życie było cholernym snem. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, oczywiście, że nie uwierzyłam.

* * *

Przeprosiłam lekarzy za mój występ. Brunet przedstawił się jako Doktor Malcolm i z kojącym uśmiechem uznał, że to normalna reakcja po przebudzeniu z tak realistycznego snu. Stwierdził również, że on i Jimmy nie czują się urażeni. Ośmielił się nawet zażartować, ze jak na kobietę mam sporo krzepy. Czekałam tylko aż do mnie mrugnie, żeby móc mu wybić parę zębów. Azjata przez ten cały czas gapił się na mnie jak na obrazek. Denerwowało mnie to. Po paru wymienionych szeptem zdaniach z moimi rodzicami Doktor Malcolm stwierdził, że nie ma mnie co męczyć i wyprowadził ich z sali. Odprowadziłam mamę i tatę słabym uśmiechem i pomachałam im na pożegnanie. Jimmy zgasił światło i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Gdy ogarnęła mnie ciemność w końcu mogłam przestać udawać spokojną córkę. Wgryzłam się w poduszkę i wrzasnęłam z bólu. I nie mówię tu o bólu fizycznym. Moje serce było rozrywane na strzępy, czułam złość i przejmujący smutek. Nie byłam gotowa na takie nowiny. Jeszcze nigdy nie czułam się tak zagubiona jak w tym momencie. Tej nocy wylałam morze łez, lecz nikt nie przyszedł. **Byłam sama**.


	3. Desperacja

Alarm w zegarku zaczął piszczeć. Opuściłam sztangę w dół kładąc ją na zaczepach. Wstałam z ławki i przeciągnęłam się. Tego mi było trzeba, ciężkiego i wyczerpującego treningu. Schyliłam się po torbę przy okazji wyjmując z niej ręcznik i żel do kąpieli. Skierowałam swoje kroki do recepcji.

\- Hej Jane! Wymęczona? - Dennis zaśmiał się widząc jak pociągam nogami.

\- Jak nigdy. Mogę skoczyć pod prysznic?

\- Jasne, wchodź. - dostałam do ręki niebieską, gumową opaskę z numerkiem siedem. Dennis podniósł ladę do góry i otworzył drzwi na zaplecze.

\- Tylko nie zostaw bielizny tak jak ostatnio. - zanim zamknął za mną drzwi zdążyłam zobaczyć rząd białych, równych zębów złączonych w szerokim uśmiechu. Pokręciłam głową i skręciłam w lewy korytarz. Ostatnim razem śpieszyłam się i zapomniałam ubrać stanik. Dwie godziny później Dennis podjechał autem pod moje mieszkanie i zostawił pod drzwiami zgubę schowaną w torebkę na prezenty. Do dziś nie mogę sobie wybaczyć, że byłam tak nieostrożna. Z drugiej strony Denn to miły chłopak. Wyglądem przypominał mi Jamesa. Z tą różnicą, że był łysy i nie miał tatuaży. Z tego co pamiętam Dennis zagadał do mnie podczas mojej pierwszej wizyty na siłowni. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu myślałam, że kolejny tępy samiec chciałby się zabawić. Na szczęście szybko się okazało jak bardzo się myliłam. Moja znajomość z nim przyniosła parę profitów, między innymi możliwość korzystania z łazienki dla personelu. Kiedyś mieli tu mnóstwo kabin prysznicowych ale były tak rzadko używane, że je rozmontowano a na ich miejsce wybudowano salę dla seniorów. Mimo to do kabiny na zapleczu wciąż trzeba było mieć numerek. Spojrzałam na bransoletkę. Po raz kolejny zaczęłam się zastanawiać dlaczego akurat numerek siódmy uchował się od kasacji. Wzruszyłam ramionami i zamknęłam za sobą drzwi do łazienki. Przypadek, to wszystko. Tyle, że ostatnio zbyt wiele przypadków kształtowało moje życie. Zsunęłam z siebie dresy i ściągnęłam koszulkę przez głowę, bieliznę położyłam na środku w widocznym miejscu, żeby o niej nie zapomnieć. Stanęłam w brodziku a zasunęłam drzwi do kabiny. Zimna woda zaczęła chłodzić rozgrzane od treningu ciało. Tak pozbywałam się problemów. Najpierw wychodziły przez skórę by następnie spłynąć z wodą do kanalizacji. Niestety każdy z nich wcześniej czy później znajdował drogę powrotną do mojej głowy. Po treningu na siłowni miałam około półtorej godziny spokoju, potem mój umysł miał więcej uruchomionych na raz wątków niż hanar nóg.

* * *

Po wyjściu z siłowni uśmiechnęłam się mimo iż wiedziałam co zobaczę. Przed budynkiem na parkingu stało moje dziecko. Nigdy nie przywiązywałam większej uwagi do tego czym jeżdżę ale to auto po prostu mnie uwiodło. Gdy cztery miesiące temu przeglądałam oferty sprzedaży szukałam czegokolwiek co miało dach, silnik i cztery koła. I znalazłam to cudeńko. Ford Mustang GT, niebieski, z całkowitym możliwym wyposażeniem. Rzuciłam torbę na miejsce pasażera i uruchomiłam silnik. Słońce powoli zachodziło chowając się za budynkami Nowego Jorku. Moje mieszkanie mieściło się kilkanaście przecznic na wschód od siłowni, przy Kent Avenue. Wyjechałam z parkingu i ruszyłam przed siebie.

* * *

Zawsze się denerwowałam przy parkowaniu. Miałam fajne auto ale żeby wjechać na krawężnik pod moim domem trzeba mieć jeepa. Gdybym miała Mako. Tylko on mógł wjechać na poziomą ścianę. Co innego, że od krawężnika prawdopodobnie bym się odbiła. Chwyciłam torbę i ruszyłam w stronę mieszkania.

* * *

Chodziłam na siłownię głównie po to, by odzyskać dawną sprawność. Sześć miesięcy w łóżku negatywnie wpływa na ludzkie mięśnie. Nie mogłam się załamać, musiałam mieć jakąś odskocznię, hobby. Swego czasu myślałam nawet o samobójstwie, wiedziałam jednak, że Liara by tego nie chciała. Największym zaskoczeniem w „tym" świecie byli moi rodzice. Pamiętam ich jako ludzi czynu, odważnych o honorowych. Tutaj byli po prostu biznesmenami, opływającymi w luksus i posiadającymi rozpieszczoną córkę. Skąd wiedziałam jaka byłam przed wypadkiem? To prawda, że nic nie pamiętałam sprzed incydentu ale wystarczyło spojrzeć na zdjęcia. Co ciekawe niektóre z nich już kiedyś widziałam. Z tą różnicą, że zdjęcie zrobione na Cytadeli rok przed moim przystąpieniem do wojsk Przymierza było tak naprawdę zrobione podczas wycieczki po Japonii. Zgadzały się uśmiechy i pozy, resztę spaczył mój umysł. Poza tym służba. Ich wyrazy twarzy, ukradkowe spojrzenia i szepty mówiły same za siebie. Czasami zastanawiałam się jak wredną suką musiałam być. Tak czy inaczej nie mogłam dłużej siedzieć w tym wielkim, przestronnym gmachu. Wynajęłam własne mieszkanie i wyniosłam się z rodzinnego gniazdka. Najbardziej protestowała moja mama twierdząc, że od tego wypadku coś mi się rzuciło na mózg i nie wiem co robię. Jeszcze większą awanturę wszczęła kiedy dowiedziała się o moich posiedzeniach na siłowni. Pofatygowała się nawet do mojej rudery i próbowała odciągnąć mnie od dalszych treningów twierdząc, że to niezdrowe. Odprawiłam ją z kwaśnym uśmiechem. Nie mam pojęcia kim byli ci ludzie ale na pewno nie moimi rodzicami.

* * *

Nawet nie zajrzałam do lodówki. Byłam tak zmęczona, że jedyne na co miałam ochotę to ciepłe i przytulne łóżko. Wdrapałam się na piętro i otworzyłam pierwsze drzwi na lewo.

\- Arr! Dzień dobry! – od progu przywitał mnie skrzek mojej papugi.

\- Mówi się „dobry wieczór" – pogrzebałam w torbie i rzuciłam ptakowi smakołyk. Nie wiem jak ale bez zdejmowania ubrań znalazłam się pod kołdrą.

\- Dobranoc Garrus. – mruknęłam cicho i przykryłam się pod same uszy.

\- Arr! Dobranoc!

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem. Teraz rozpoczyna się lepsza część dnia. Zaraz wrócę do bliskich. Już za chwilę.

* * *

Liara była przy mnie, czułam jej dłoń zaciśniętą na mojej. Doktor T'soni czuwała przy mnie najczęściej. Od czasu do czasu siedział przy mnie Garrus, czasami Tali, raz nawet wydawało mi się, że po pokoju przechadza się James. To tu naprawdę żyłam, byłam tego pewna.

\- Jane, nie uważasz, ze już dość przespałaś?

Usłyszałam ciche westchnięcie. Gdybym mogła, gdyby to było takie proste, już dawno siedziałabym u niej na kolanach.

\- To co się tu dzieje jest chore. Wszystko stanęło na głowie od misji w Londynie. Żniwiarze dobrze wiedzieli co zamierzamy zrobić.

Liara prychnęła gniewnie. Rzadko się denerwowała.

\- A Przymierze chce cię postawić przed sądem wojennym! Po tym wszystkim co dla nich zrobiłaś! Co dla nas zrobiłaś...

Załamał jej się głos. T'soni płakała, po raz kolejny. Chciałam ją pocieszyć ale nie mogłam nawet ruszyć palcem. Ta bezsilność była nie do zniesienia. Poczułam ucisk na prawym ramieniu. Chyba zasnęła, jej oddech stał się miarowy i cichy. To chyba niemożliwe ale czułam jak po policzku spływa mi łza.

* * *

Gapiłam się w sufit już od paru godzin. Jest 24 czerwca. Odetchnęłam parę razy głębiej i wstałam z łóżka. Garrus jeszcze spał więc wymknęłam się cicho z pokoju i zeszłam po schodach do kuchni. Każdego ranka musiałam sobie parę razy powtarzać aktualną datę, tak dla pewności, żeby nie zbzikować. Trudno było żyć w dwóch rzeczywistościach jednocześnie mimo iż leżenie w łóżku szpitalnym ciężko nazwać życiem. Pamiętam pierwszy raz, pierwszą wizję. Leżąc uwięziona we własnym ciele wrzeszczałam mentalnie, płakałam, biłam w niewidzialną ścianę ale nic nie mogłam zrobić. Na początku przerażało mnie to, nie wiedziałam co o tym myśleć. Jednak z czasem zaczęłam to postrzegać jako błogosławieństwo, jedyną rzecz, która trzyma mnie na krawędzi dołka. Bardzo głębokiego dołka. Poza tym dzięki nocnym wypadom z grubsza wiem jaka jest sytuacja w galaktyce. Wiem kto żyje a kto umarł. Wiem kim jest przyjaciel a kim wróg. Bitwę o Ziemię przegraliśmy z wielkim hukiem, tak wielkim, że ludzie z góry chcą mnie osądzić i zamknąć. Anderson już poszedł siedzieć, cała moja załoga jest pod obserwacją zaś Normandia została zarekwirowana przez przypadkowego dygnitarza. To, że Anderson żyje tylko potwierdziło moje wcześniejsze obawy: zostałam zindoktrynowana. Prawie. Wiedziałam już jak wróciłam do Londynu, tak naprawdę nigdy go nie opuściłam. Wyprawa na Cytadelę nie była potyczką o losy galaktyki. To była walka o moją duszę. Walka, którą wygrałam. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jestem dzięki temu silniejsza ale może to nie wystarczyć do uratowania galaktyki. Już raz nie wystarczyło. Pora zdobyć nową specjalizację.

* * *

Usiadłam na krześle przy kuchennym stole i sięgnęłam po tablet. Wstukałam w wyszukiwarkę hasło i zaczęłam przeglądać wyniki. Szukałam czegoś niewielkiego, mało znanego ale sprawdzonego. Postanowiłam dać szansę pozycji siódmej na liście wyszukiwania. Miała niewiele opinii, ale jeśli już się jakieś pojawiły to były pozytywne. No i była siódma. Zapisałam adres na kartce, chwyciłam kurtkę i wybiegłam przed dom.

* * *

Zaparkowałam na płatnym parkingu, nie chciało mi się jeździć po okolicy szukając wolnego skrawka chodnika. Spojrzałam na szyld przy wejściu. Odetchnęłam głębiej i przekroczyłam próg posesji. Czas nauczyć się władać czymś więcej niż omnikluczem. Jeśli samurajowie potrafili się nauczyć to i ja potrafię.


	4. Rebelia

\- Obiad!

Przez korytarz przeszedł strażnik stukając metalową pałką o kraty cel. Większość więźniów na ten dźwięk rzuciło się do drzwi swoich klatek wyciągając ręce przez pręty. Nie miałem zamiaru zachowywać się jak pies Cerberusa. Mnie tak łatwo nie złamią. Cholera, bywałem w gorszych sytuacjach. Złapałem się za brzuch czując ssanie w żołądku. Z drugiej strony nie jadłem nic od paru dni. I miałem ku temu powody. W jedzeniu coś było, dodawali do niego jakiś środek, który sprawiała, ze ludzie się...zmieniali. To brzmiało jak teoria spiskowa, ale ostatnich parę miesięcy nauczyło mnie, że spisek może się pojawić tam gdzie absolutnie się nie spodziewasz. Postanowiłem dać sobie jeszcze jeden dzień głodówki, nic mi się od tego nie stanie. Wstałem i wyjrzałem na zewnątrz przez kraty mojej celi. Większość więźniów było ludźmi. Oficerowie, żołnierze, porucznicy, technicy, naukowcy. Wszyscy, co do jednego, byli z Przymierza, jak ja. I tak samo jak ja trafili tu za zdradę, niesubordynację lub podżeganie do buntu. Gdybym nie zawiódł na Ziemi, wszystko mogłoby się inaczej potoczyć. Może admirał Hacket wciąż by żył. Pod jego dowództwem nic takiego by się nie wydarzyło. Oprócz ludzi za prętami cel widziałem twarze turian, asari, salarian. Zauważyłem nawet jedną krogankę. Obserwowałem ją od kilku dni i wydaje mi się, ze tak jak ja nie przyjmuje jedzenia. Nie wiem z jakiego powodu trafili tu obcy i akurat w tym momencie mało mnie to obchodziło. Miałem parę własnych problemów do rozwiązania. Zwróciłem uwagę na jednego ze strażników drażniącego się z dzieciakiem wymachującym rękoma, dramatycznie próbując chwycić miskę ryżu trzymaną przez dręczyciela.

\- Jesteś głodny? Pokaż jak bardzo! - strażnik podniósł miskę jeszcze wyżej i z szyderczym chichotem obserwował młodego podskakującego na palcach - Jesteś żałosny śmieciu. - żołdak celowo upuścił miskę na podłogę, tuż przed celą, rozsypując jej zawartość pod kratami i patrzył jak szeregowy zbiera ziarenka w palce zachłannie wpychając je do ust. Tak, znałem tego młodzika. Szeregowy Cody, zawsze pełny optymizmu i uśmiechnięty. Dusza towarzystwa i najlepszy strzelec w swoim oddziale. Niewola uczynił z niego bezmyślne zwierzę, wytresowanego królika doświadczalnego. Takich jak on było wielu, przy zdrowych zmysłach ostali się nieliczni. I z dnia na dzień liczba ta malała, coraz więcej wzorowych żołnierzy łamało się i przyjmowało posiłek. Czy i ja niedługo taki będę? Skomlący o miskę ryżu, skaczący jak tresowany delfin?

\- A Ty co się gapisz? - strażnik zauważył moje spojrzenie i powoli, stukając głośno podeszwami o podłogę, podszedł do mojej celi. Nic nie odpowiedziałem, patrzyłem się tylko w jego oczy starając się nie okazywać uczuć.

\- Zapytałem się - mocne uderzenie pałki w pręty, tuż przed moim nosem - czego się gapisz! Język ci odebrało czarnuchu?!

Tego było już za wiele. Splunąłem mu prosto w twarz. Wiedziałem, że będę tego za chwilę żałował ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Żołdak mrugał małymi oczkami gapiąc się na mnie i chyba nie ogarniał co właściwie się stało. Gdyby nie powaga sytuacji jestem pewny, że wybuchłbym śmiechem na widok jego miny.

\- Taki chojrak jesteś Anderson? - wysyczał cicho i jednym szarpnięciem otworzył kraty - zaraz tego pożałujesz gnido!

Zawleczono mnie siłą do pokoju przesłuchań. Rzucałem się, kopałem, wrzeszczałem. Naturalnie nic to nie dało, byłem trzymany przez elitarnych żołnierzy Cerberusa. Oprócz tego, ze łudząco przypominali zombie Żniwiarzy, implanty dawały im mocnego kopa do tkanki mięśniowej, szybkości reakcji na bodźce zewnętrzne i zwiększoną tolerancję na ból. Powoli dochodziło do mnie, ze nie mam najmniejszych szans na wyrwanie się z tego piekła.

Przez następną godzinę z pokoju przesłuchań słychać było krzyki i przekleństwa. Mnóstwo przekleństw.

* * *

Przez ostatni miesiąc codziennie jeździłam na treningi do mistrza Gintaku. Uzbierałam sporo rozcięć, stłuczeń, skręceń, zadrapań i siniaków. Ale dalej myślę, że gra jest warta świeczki. W wojsku Przymierza otrzymuje się podstawowy trening z zakresu używania broni palnej. Można się również zapisać na dodatkowy kurs używania omni-klucza jako oręża krótkiego zasięgu. Broń biała? Nikt z góry nie pomyślał, że mieczyki mogą być przydatne na polu walki. Aż tu nagle pojawił się Kai Leng i prawie zamordował jednego z Radnych. Przyznaję, nie byłam gotowa na potyczkę z cybernetycznym ninja co tylko utrzymało mnie w przekonaniu, że mało umiem. Kiedy przypomnę sobie walkę z nim w bazie Cerberusa... Garrus, Liara i ja, trójka dobrze wyszkolonych i zaprawionych w bojach żołnierzy, ledwie go pokonaliśmy. A skurwiel po wszystkim mimo wszystko wstał i próbował mnie zajść od tyłu. Moment w którym wbiłam mu w bok omni-ostrze był ostatnią chwilą jego życia. I pierwsza chwilą mojego życia, w której faktycznie zabiłam kogoś przy użyciu omni-klucza. Nie zaprzeczę, podziwiałam jego umiejętności walki kataną. Leng był świetnie wyszkolony w sztuce władania bronią białą. Po wszystkim wciąż się zastanawiałam, czy znajdę gdzieś nauczyciela, który mógłby przekazać mi podobne tajniki, nauczyć władać mieczem. Właśnie dlatego postanowiłam poszukać mało znanego mistrza zamiast jakiegoś _dojo_ popularnego w całym Nowym Jorku. Pierwsze spotkanie z_ sensei _Gintaku raczej na długo utknie mi w pamięci. Myślałam, że mnie nie przyjmie, nie będzie chciał mnie szkolić. W końcu byłam tylko zwykłą, nowojorską kobietą, laikiem w kwestii machania kataną. Ale on tylko przyjrzał mi się, spojrzał w oczy i gestem dłoni kazał podążyć za sobą. W pierwszy dzień treningu nauczyłam się więcej niż przeciętny _kendoka_ przez tydzień chodzenia na kurs. Pamiętam również, co powiedział po pierwszym dniu zajęć: "_Jane, nie nauczę cię sztuki kendo. Nauczę cię jak przeżyć_". Przyznaję, trochę mi to wszystko śmierdzi mistycyzmem. Ale nie przejmuję się tym tak długo jak widzę, ze nauka daje rezultaty. Wyuczyłam się mnóstwo kombinacji cięć, pchnięć, zamachów, kontr i odbić. Jestem w stanie zareagować na cios przeciwnika nie myśląc nad tym co robię, działając intuicyjnie. Dopóki nie zaczęłam uczęszczać na lekcje _kendo _nie miałam pojęcia, że ludzki organizm potrafi znieść taki wysiłek i presję. Pięć razy w tygodniu, po sześć godzin dziennie nosiłam _bogu _i machałam _shinai_ do upadłego. W soboty siłownia, żeby nie wypaść z formy. Całą niedzielę przesypiałam podsłuchując co się dzieje we wszechświecie. Podczas snu dowiedziałam się, ze wraz z ludźmi z Normandii jesteśmy przetrzymywani na pancerniku Everest. Nie byłam pewna co do pełności składu mojej załogi. Nie słyszałam żadnej wzmianki o EDI czy specjalistce Traynor. Bałam się, cholernie się bałam. Nie wiedziałam jak wrócić do rzeczywistości, ba, nawet nie miałam pojęcia czy istnieje taka możliwość. Dlatego starałam się jak najmniej myśleć a jak najwięcej trenować. Po kilku sparingach nie miałam siły nawet na myślenie.

\- Arr! Czas na kalibracje! Arr!

Parsknęłam śmiechem. Odkąd nauczyłam Garrusa tego tekstu poprawiał mi on humor za każdym razem gdy był głodny. Wstałam z łóżka krzywiąc się lekko przez kontuzje i skierowałam kroki do szafki nocnej. Wyjęłam z niej pudełko z ciastkami i rzuciłam kilka sztuk papudze. Była ładna, niebiesko biała. Z tyłu głowy pióra układały się w mały daszek. W moim osobistym przekonaniu imię dostała perfekcyjne. Gorzej byłoby gdyby Vakarian dowiedział się, że na jego cześć nazwałam ptaka. Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i położyłam się z powrotem na łóżku. Zostało mi jeszcze sześć godzin niedzieli.

* * *

\- Garrus, zaczekaj!

Pobiegłam za turianinem i zrównałam się z nim idąc szybkim krokiem przez korytarz.

\- Witaj Liaro. Pewnie słyszałaś już komunikat?

\- Tak, właśnie idę do kantyny. Zgaduję, że ty również?

Vakarian podrapał się po prawym policzku i westchnął.

\- Owszem. I mam złe przeczucia. Szykuje się coś większego.

Garrus zerknął na mnie po czym otworzył przede mną drzwi.

\- Co z Shepard?

Przez chwilę zastanawiałam się co mu odpowiedzieć. Stan Jane był jedną wielką zagadką. Doktor Chakwas twierdzi, że do śpiącej należy dużo mówić.

\- Karin mówi, że przeprowadza co tydzień rutynowe badania na Jane. Zauważyła u niej wzmożony ruch gałek ocznych, tak jak po wybuchu nadajnika na Eden Prime. Co ciekawe - tym razem ja uchyliłam drzwi przed Garrusem - Pani Doktor twierdzi, że dzieje się tak tylko podczas dnia. W godzinach nocnych mózg pracuje normalnie. - przetarłam oczy i dodałam ciszej - Tęsknię za nią.

\- Ja również Liaro. Jestem pewny, że niedługo się obudzi. - przez chwilę milczał - i na pewno nieźle się wkurzy na nas za ten cały bałagan.

Uśmiechnęłam się w duchu. Tak, to by do niej pasowało. Wstać prosto z łóżka szpitalnego i zacząć się wydzierać, ze nic jej nie jest. Garrus położył mi dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Nie myśl za dużo o tym.

Starałam się uśmiechnąć do niego ale chyba nie za bardzo mi to wyszło bo tylko pokręcił głową i przewrócił oczami. Resztę drogi do kantyny przebyliśmy w ciszy. Zastanawiałam się co aż tak ważnego mogło się stać, że Admirał Jeager kazał wszystkim stawić się w jednym miejscu.

\- Zaczyna się.

Turianin otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka, ja tuż za nim. Kantyna była obszernym, dosyć wysoko sklepionym pomieszczeniem. Jej rozmiary naturalnie odpowiadały liczbie załogi pancernika Everest. W tym momencie sala była zapełniona po brzegi ludźmi. Zdążyłam się już przyzwyczaić, że ja i reszta załogi Normandii jesteśmy jedynymi obcymi na pokładzie, niepokoiło mnie jednak to, że byliśmy pod ciągłą obserwacją. Trzy miesiące temu znalazłam nawet podsłuch pod biurkiem w mojej kajucie. Poszłam to zgłosić naczelnemu technikowi ale ten zbył to żartem twierdząc, że ktoś miał na mnie chrapkę. Miałam wtedy ochotę rozsmarować go po całym dolnym pokładzie.

Na ekranach w kantynie pojawiła się twarz mężczyzny. Wszystkie szepty natychmiast ucichły, cała uwaga tłumu była skupiona na osobie Admirała i tym co miał zamiar powiedzieć.

\- Drodzy żołnierze, mili goście. Dziękuję za przybycie na apel. Zebrałem was tutaj aby ogłosić, cóż, radosną nowinę.

Chwila ciszy. Admirał stacjonuje na pancerniku Blanc co znaczy, że ta transmisja jest teraz puszczana na każdym okręcie Przymierza.

\- Z zadowoleniem mogę ogłosić, że zyskaliśmy nowego sojusznika w walce ze Żniwiarzami. Po wielu rozmowach organizacja znana wam jako Cerberus postanowiła zaprzestać bezsensownej walki z siłami Cytadelii i przystąpiła do wojsk Przymierza jako osobny batalion. Dzięki temu będziemy mogli...

Dalej już nie słuchałam. Garrus patrzył na mnie z przerażeniem. Czułam się dokładnie tak samo, serce biło mi jak szalone, w uszach dudniło. To co było tylko spekulacjami między mną i resztą załogi Normandii okazało się prawdą. Cerberus naprawdę przejął władzę nad Przymierzem. Wielu ludzi zgromadzonych w kantynie również przestało słuchać, niektórzy nawet zaczęli głośno dyskutować, sprzeciwiać się, krzyczeć, przepychać. Garrus chwycił mnie za ramię i pociągnął do drzwi przepychając się przez poruszoną tłuszczę.

\- Wynosimy się stąd, natychmiast. Powiadom Tali i Javika, za godzinę widzimy się w hangarach - gdy wyszliśmy na korytarz obrócił się w moją stronę i spojrzał mi w oczy - Jane tu zostaje. Na razie będzie bezpieczniejsza między swoimi.

Pokręciłam głową ze złością, łzy zaczęły mi napływać do oczu.

\- Nie zostawię jej tutaj, kiedy się przebudzi zabiorą ją tak samo jak Andersona!

Vakarian mocniej złapał mnie za ramiona.

\- Liara, myśl trzeźwo! Jeśli tu zostaniemy to my skończymy jak Anderson! - odetchnął głębiej i już spokojniejszym tonem kontynuował - Joker i reszta zostaną tutaj, nic im na razie nie grozi. Zaopiekują się Shepard, będą nas na bieżąco powiadamiać. Trzeba się gdzieś ukryć, odnowić stare kontakty.

\- Tak, chyba masz rację.

Uspokoiłam się nieco. Plan Garrusa był sensowny. I jedyny. Nie potrafiłam znaleźć innego sensownego wyjścia z tej sytuacji. To oczywiste, że Cerberus będzie chciał się do nas dobrać. Ludzcy członkowie załogi są chronieni stopniem wojskowym więc nic im nie będzie.

\- Spotkamy się później Garrus.

\- Dobrze - patrzył za mną przez chwilę jak biegłam korytarzem po czym zawołał - tylko nie zrób czegoś, czego będziemy żałować!

Musiałam zrobić jeszcze tylko jedną rzecz.

* * *

Trzymałam ją za rękę. Opowiedziałam jej wszystko, zwierzyłam się z obaw i nadziei. Nie dbałam o to czy mnie słyszy czy nie, wystarczyło, że oddychała.

\- Trzymaj się... dla mnie. Obiecuję, że wrócę po ciebie.

Ucałowałam ją w czoło i ostatni raz spojrzałam na jej twarz.

\- Słodkich snów.


	5. Przebudzenie

Seamus był młodym turianinem, najemnikiem jak sam siebie nazywał. Miał 170 centymetrów wzrostu, jasno-szarą skórę i żółte tatuaże. A w tym momencie był okropnie podekscytowany.

\- Włącz wizjer.

Kokpit stał się przezroczysty co pozwoliło zorientować się w terenie. Co prawda bardziej przydawało się to na misjach lądowych niż przy podróży kosmicznej ale w tym momencie nie miało to większego znaczenia. Przez wizjer oprócz nieskończonej czerni kosmosu widać było skupisko punkcików, rosnących z każdą chwilą.

\- Seamus, zbliżamy się do statków Przymierza.

\- Dobrze, daj znać pilotom myśliwców, żeby byli gotowi do wylotu za pięć minut - turianin zacisnął mocniej palce na krawędzi fotela pilota o który się opierał - ale będzie jazda!

Batarianin siedzący za sterami westchnął cicho.

\- Wiesz, że to ma być zrobione po cichu? Czy ty w ogóle znasz jeszcze znaczenie słów "po cichu"?

Seamus poklepał pilota po głowie i odwrócił się w stronę schodów do ładowni.

\- Tak, tak, jasne. Widzimy się po robocie.

* * *

\- Jane, usiądź.

Zdjęłam _men_ i usiadłam na kolanach przed mistrzem kładąc_ shinai_ po mojej prawej stronie. Byłam ciekawa co _sensei_ ma mi do powiedzenia, rzadko kazał mi przerywać ćwiczenie. Starzec przyglądał mi się przez chwilę w skupieniu.

\- Nauczyłem cię wszystkiego, czego mogłem. Nie mamy więcej czasu, wierzę, że resztę technik opracujesz sama.

Zmarszczyłam czoło. Tego się nie spodziewałam.

\- Nie mamy czasu? Z całym szacunkiem_ sensei_, ale można by powiedzieć, że dopiero zaczęłam się uczyć...

\- Owszem, dopiero zaczęłaś. Lecz dalej będziesz musiała się kształcić bez mojej pomocy. Wstań.

Zrobiłam co kazał. Gintaku odwrócił się do mnie plecami i wyszedł z _dojo_ przez drzwi na zaplecze. Wrócił po chwili niosąc podłużny pakunek owinięty w czarny materiał. Domyślałam się co to jest.

\- Nadszedł czas na coś poważniejszego niż zabawa patykiem. Dzisiaj stoczysz ze mną pojedynek przy użyciu prawdziwego oręża.

Spojrzałam na niego lekko przerażona. Czy mogłam go czymś rozzłościć? Czy coś zrobiłam źle? Jednak wyraz jego twarzy mówił mi, że nie o to chodzi. Jego oczy patrzyły na mnie w skupieniu i z cierpliwością, nie złością czy rozczarowaniem. Przeniosłam wzrok na tobołek, który właśnie rozwijał na podłodze przede mną. Tak jak się spodziewałam w materiał były zawinięte trzy ostrza różnej długości, wszystkie schowane w pochwy. Najwyżej leżał krótki sztylet, _tanto_. Pod nim_ wakizashi_, na samym dole _katana_. Zauważyłam też, że_ sensei_ ma do pasa przytroczone podobne ostrze. Nie widziałam powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy używać do treningu prawdziwej broni.

\- Wybierz jedno. Zastanów się dobrze, które z nich najbardziej będzie do ciebie pasować, które z nich jesteś w stanie opanować do perfekcji. Dołącz do mnie gdy będziesz gotowa.

Mistrz wstał i przeszedł na środek dojo wyciągając katanę z pochwy i stając w pozycji do ataku. Odwróciłam od niego wzrok i spojrzałam na broń leżącą przede mną. Rozważałam plusy i minusy każdej z nich ale podświadomie wiedziałam już, które ostrze będzie mi służyć. Wybór padł na wakizashi z kilku powodów. Było bardziej poręczne niż katana, którą musiałabym operować obiema dłońmi. Mając zaś jedną dłoń wolną mogę ją wykorzystać do chwytów i bloków. Po drugie wakizashi jest lżejsze niż katana co przekłada się na szybsze i precyzyjniejsze ciosy. Mogłam również włożyć więcej siły w uderzenie bez ryzyka utraty równowagi. To była oczywiście teoria, w końcu pierwszy raz w życiu będę trzymać w rękach samurajskie ostrze, ale wierzyłam, że mój wybór okaże się trafny. Wyjęłam miecz z pochwy i ruszyłam powoli w stronę Gintaku. Zerknęłam jeszcze raz na jego twarz chcąc się upewnić czy nie zrobiłam czegoś źle. Stanęłam przed nim w rozkroku z ostrzem skierowanym w sufit, drugą rękę trzymając wyciągniętą z boku.

Mistrz zaatakował tak szybko, że nie zdążyłam zablokować ciosu. Odskoczyłam do tyłu unikając cięcia o parę centymetrów. Twarz starca dalej nie zdradzała żadnych uczuć, jednakże w jego postawie było coś co kazało mi wierzyć, że ta walka _jest na serio_. Byłam roztrzęsiona, jedyne co potrafiłam teraz zrobić to unikać ciosów i pchnięć. Katana przeciwnika tańczyła w powietrzu kreśląc świetliste ślady. Sensei spychał mnie coraz bliżej ściany dojo, miałam mało czasu na reakcję.

\- Nie uczyłem Cię tchórzostwa Jane!

Plecami już prawie czułam drewnianą przeszkodę. Byłam prawie pewna, że to wciąż jest sen. Jeśli jednak się mylę, to niedługo pójdę siedzieć za zabójstwo.

Cięcie nadleciało od mojej prawej strony, na wysokości głowy. Schyliłam się unikając go, jednocześnie chwytając rękojeść wakizashi drugą dłonią i odskakując do tyłu. Skierowałam ostrze w stronę napastnika i odbiłam się stopami od ściany prostując się w locie jak sprężyna. Pchnięcie chybiło celu, przetoczyłam się przez ramię lądując na nisko ugiętych nogach gotowa do ponownego ataku. Miałam przewagę nad przeciwnikiem, który teraz musiał wymyślić sposób na wydostanie się z rogu dojo. Cięłam od góry, z lewej strony jednak Gintaku sparował cios zasłaniając plecy kataną. Tak jak podczas zwykłych treningów wyłączyłam myślenie dając się całkowicie ponieść instynktowi. W dalszym stopniu nie mogłam się przebić przez gardę starca ale też nie dawałam mu wyjść z narożnika. Parowałam każdy jego cios odpowiadając kontratakami, próbowałam znaleźć lukę w jego obronie, niestety bezskutecznie.

\- Jesteś gotowa.

Szczęk stali ustał, na sali panowała cisza. Moje wakizashi leżało na podłodze. Dziwne, nie słyszałam jak upadało. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że w ogóle nic nie słyszę. Mistrz Gintaku patrzył się w moje oczy mówiąc coś do mnie. Była tylko cisza i ruch jego ust. Osunęłam się na kolana szukając dłońmi oparcia i ostatkiem sił podniosłam się na czworaka. Byłam tak śpiąca, taka ociężała. Ten sparing naprawdę mnie wykończył. Głowa opadła mi na klatkę piersiową. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu zobaczyłam rękojeść katany wystającą wprost z mojego brzucha. Ostrze było wbite po samą gardę. Przechyliłam się na bok i runęłam na podłogę. Tak, ten sparing cholernie mnie wykończył. Wszystko w koło spowiła zasłona czerni.

* * *

Wylądowałem myśliwcem na lotniskowcu Przymierza i szybko wyskoczyłem z maszyny szukając włazu awaryjnego. Sprawdziłem stan amunicji, ilość medi-żelu i zasoby tlenu, tak dla pewności. Parę chwil później byłem już wewnątrz statku. Zatarłem dłonie i zadowolony ruszyłem korytarzem. Na pokładzie trwał alarm i prawdopodobnie chłopcy już zebrali większość wartowników w hangarach skupiając na sobie ich uwagę. Mimo wszystko byłem pewny, że zabawa mnie nie ominie, ktoś musiał przecież pilnować więźniów. Biedni wartownicy, jeszcze nie wiedzą, że będą mieli gościa specjalnego. Dotarłem do drzwi więzienia bez większych problemów, mój pracodawca postarał się o dokładny schemat lotniskowca. Poza tym volusowie zawsze byli dokładni. I to jest głównym powodem dla którego ja, Seamus Krigorre, nie lubię volusów. Niestety większość z nich dobrze płaci za wykonaną robotę więc chcąc czy nie muszę z nimi obcować dosyć często. Uruchomiłem omni-klucz i odpaliłem filtr termowizyjny. Teraz na tym statku nie było dla mnie niespodzianek. Za drzwiami przez które miałem właśnie przejść ktoś stał. Prawie się zaśmiałem na myśl jaką gościu będzie miał minę na mój widok. Zdjąłem strzelbę z pleców i zapukałem w drzwi najgrzeczniej jak umiałem. Po chwili osobnik po drugiej strony ku mojemu rozbawieniu rzeczywiście otworzył przejście.

\- Po co pukasz, hasła nie zna...

Biedaczek nie skończył mówić, poleciał parę metrów do tyłu od strzału z przyłożenia. Cicho pogwizdując przeszedłem nad trupem i ruszyłem dalej kolejnym korytarzem. Interesowały mnie cele w skrzydle zachodnim więzienia. Do pokonania miałem jeszcze jeden posterunek i paru wartowników. Szedłem przez około sześć minut stukając butami o pokład najgłośniej jak się dało, niestety większość strażników musiała teraz zajmować się dywersją. Eh, chłopaki za karę będą musieli postawić mi kolejkę, bo jak na razie to średnio się bawię.

Zanim przekroczyłem następny próg, zobaczyłem niewyraźne profile termiczne, jakieś dwa metry przede mną. Nie chciałem się powtarzać z pukaniem, więc otworzyłem drzwi, wrzuciłem do środka granat, pomachałem żołnierzom gapiącym się na mnie w osłupieniu i zamknąłem z powrotem. Pół sekundy później usłyszałem wrzaski i serię wybuchów. Wszedłem dziarsko do środka rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. To chyba jest posterunek, więc jestem coraz bliżej celu. Szkoda, zacząłem się powoli rozkręcać.

Po drodze do skrzydła zachodniego natrafiłem jeszcze na paru delikwentów. Dwóch nie zobaczyło co ich zabiło, trzech zostało podzielonych, dosłownie, na kawałki a sześciu próbowało mnie zastrzelić. Zero wychowania, totalny brak ogłady. Strach pomyśleć dokąd ta galaktyka zmierza.

W celach więziennych nie natrafiłem na nikogo szczególnego. Nie licząc strażnika, który porwał się na mnie z metalową pałką. Zawsze uważałem, że ludzie są zabawni. Mój cel siedział głęboko w swojej klatce przyglądając się całej sytuacji z wyraźnym brakiem aprobaty.

\- Wstawaj Nirid, nie mamy całego pieprzonego dnia. Robota sama się nie zrobi.

Kroganka powoli się uniosła i podeszła do krat. Dalej się na mnie gapiła tym karcącym wzrokiem. Otworzyłem jej celę kluczem wziętym od jednego ze strażników i wyjąłem z małej torby na biodrze krótki nóż.

\- Nada się? - spojrzałem na nią pytająco.

Kiwnęła tylko głową i wzięła nóż z mojej dłoni.

\- Seamus, spójrz tam - Nirid wskazywała palcem na celę tuż za mną - leży tam człowiek. Jest nieprzytomny. Wyciągnij go i weź na statek.

Otwierałem już usta, żeby zaprotestować gdy usłyszałem szybkie kroki w korytarzu za mną.

\- Po prostu to zrób ptasi móżdżku! Dajcie mi dziesięć minut, jeśli się nie wyrobię lećcie beze mnie.

Pokręciłem głową ze złością i podszedłem do celi człowieka. W środku leżał czarnoskóry mężczyzna oddychając ciężko. Nosił jedynie spodnie, na plecach i klatce piersiowej miał mnóstwo świeżych blizn o różnej głębokości. Biedaczek musiał wiele przejść ale to nie tłumaczyło dlaczego Nirid chciała go zabrać z nami. W korytarzu usłyszałem strzały i dramatyczne krzyki. Dać jej nóż i od razu myśli, że jest zajebista. Schyliłem się i podniosłem człowieka kładąc go sobie na ramieniu i przytrzymując jedną ręką. Gdy wyszedłem z zachodniego skrzydła kroganka już pobiegła dalej zostawiając za sobą szlak z pociętych ciał. Niektóre z nich miały naprawdę paskudne rany.

\- Cholera, to demon nie kobieta... - mruknąłem cicho i pobiegłem truchtem w stronę ewakuacji.

* * *

\- Raik Nirid, zgadza się? - głos z transmisji był cichy i niski, bezbarwny.

\- Tak, to ja.

\- Czy cel został wyeliminowany?

\- Wedle umowy. Kieruję się właśnie na Omegę. Zakładam, że czeka już pan z zapłatą.

\- Nie martw się o zapłatę, będę na Omedze.

Połączenie gwałtownie zostało przerwane. Spojrzałam przez wizjer mojej kajuty. Z tej odległości widać jeszcze było szczątki statków Przymierza. Jedną z rzeczy, której nie lubiłam w swojej pracy to amatorzy z którymi musiałam pracować. Gdyby przysłali mi kogoś innego do pomocy zamiast Seamusa. Prawdę mówiąc ktokolwiek byłby lepszy od Seamusa. Ten imbecyl miał po cichu wydostać mnie z bloku więziennego i zabrać z lotniskowca po wyeliminowaniu przeze mnie celu. Zamiast tego zaatakował Przymierze stadem myśliwców i wysadził statek. Przetarłam zmęczone oczy. Mogłabym się przespać zanim będziemy na Omedze, w więzieniu niespecjalnie miałam okazję zażyć snu. Położyłam się na łóżku i zamknęłam oczy. Pomyślałam sobie, że za kapitana Andersona mogę dostać niezły okup. I wiem do kogo się z tym zgłosić.

* * *

Zerwałam się z łóżka do pozycji siedzącej łapiąc rozpaczliwie powietrze. Kręciło mi się w głowie, nie byłam w stanie rozróżnić kształtów i kolorów. Zbierało mi się na wymioty. Ktoś siłą mnie położył z powrotem do łóżka, próbowałam wstać ale nie miałam siły się opierać. Dudniło mi w uszach, obraz był dalej rozmazany. Szukałam w tej gmatwaninie czegoś znajomego, punktu zaczepienia. Zamknęłam oczy, odczekałam chwilę i powoli uchyliłam powieki. Nudności i zawroty głowy stopniowo przechodziły, byłam też już w stanie rozróżnić szczegóły przedmiotów, które widziałam. Przed oczami miałam czyjąś twarz, przyglądającą mi się z troską. Była to kobieta, starsza ode mnie, z białymi włosami łaskoczącymi mnie w nos. Zdobyłam się na otworzenie ust.

\- Doktor Chakwas? - mój głos brzmiał ochryple i mało znajomo.

\- Witaj wśród żywych Jane.

Na moją twarz upadło parę kropel łez. Chwilę potem sama płakałam jak małe dziecko.


	6. Rodzina

Pancernik Blanc powoli sunął przez próżnię kosmosu. Za nim leciał pancernik Everest a przed nimi kilka mniejszych fregat Przymierza.

\- Admirale, zbliżamy się do Noverii.

Admirał Jeager właśnie wszedł na mostek.

\- Powiadom Człowieka Iluzję, że mamy na pokładzie Obiekt. Na pewno ucieszy go, że zajęło to tak mało czasu.

\- Tak jest Sir!

Jeager założył ręce na piersi i zamyślił się przez chwilę.

\- I jeszcze jedno. Powiadom władze Noverii, że jeniec wojenny wybudził się ze śpiączki. W porcie ma czekać eskorta. Mają zachować wszelkie środki ostrożności, Shepard jest niebezpieczna i nieobliczalna.

* * *

Pierwszy raz od wielu dni stałam przed lustrem. I szczerze mówiąc nie mogłam uwierzyć w to, co widziałam. Miałam mnóstwo nowych blizn na twarzy, klatce piersiowej, na nogach. Wszystkie były jaskrawo czerwone. Implanty coraz częściej dawały o sobie znać. Niektóre z nich uległy częściowemu uszkodzeniu jednak nie w stopniu zagrażającym mojemu życiu. Byłam wychudzona i blada. Bardziej blada niż zwykle. Najbardziej ucierpiały moje włosy. Owszem, jestem żołnierzem ale jestem również kobietą i przywiązuję wagę do tego jak wyglądam. Gdy promień Żniwiarza uderzył we mnie, spalił sporą część pancerza wraz z połową mojej twarzy. Oparzenie skóry dało się odwrócić jednak włosy nie odrosły w pełni. Żeby nie wyglądać głupkowato wygoliłam jedną stronę głowy a resztę włosów zaczesałam na prawą stronę. Efekt nie był zły, z czasem się przyzwyczaję.

Czułam się prawie jak w domu. Poczucie to psuł fakt, że jestem tu trzymana niejako pod kluczem, zostałam bowiem oskarżona o zdradę ludzkości i zostanę osądzona przy najbliższej okazji. Nie wiedziałam kiedy taka okazja będzie, nie miałam pojęcia jak duże straty Żniwiarze sieją wśród flot Cytadeli. Teraz, kiedy połowa floty Przymierza została zniszczona a plan z Tyglem w roli głównej przestał się liczyć, wróg nie musiał się martwić o ataki z naszej strony. Szukamy sposobu żeby przeżyć, nie wygrać.

Zaraz po wybudzeniu zapytałam doktor Chakwas gdzie jest Liara. Karin powiedziała, żebym najpierw się ogarnęła, wtedy wszystko mi opowie. Maiłam złe przeczucia.

* * *

\- Jane, wyglądasz - Pani Doktor ściągnęła wargi próbując wymyślić coś miłego - lepiej niż godzinę temu.

\- Wyglądam okropnie. Tak jak zawsze - uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem i usiadłam przy małym stoliku naprzeciwko Karin - Zamieniam się w słuch.

Doktor Chakwas oparła się łokciami o stół i zaczęła mówić.

\- Byłaś nieprzytomna przez pół roku. Przez ten czas podróżujemy bez celu zahaczając o kolejne planety w poszukiwaniu ocalałych i zapasów. Miesiąc temu zostaliśmy zauważeni przez Żniwiarza, udało nam się go jednak zniszczyć. Trzy dni temu Admirał Jeager oficjalnie ogłosił współpracę z Cerberusem.

Otworzyłam szerzej oczy i wpatrywałam się w Karin, ona jednak mówiła dalej.

\- Tego samego wieczoru obcy z załogi Normandii zdołali wymknąć się z pancernika i udać się w bezpieczne miejsce. Regularnie otrzymujemy od nich wiadomości, są bezpieczni na Omedze - Doktor zamilkła na chwilę - Jestem pewna, że masz mnóstwo pytań.

Mam milion pytań, tylko nie wiedziałam od którego zacząć.

\- Co się stało z Normandią?

\- Została przejęta przez siły Przymierza i przydzielona do jednostki specjalnej. Nie wiem gdzie teraz się znajduje.

\- A co z EDI? Czy ona...

\- EDI jest razem z nami na pancerniku. Zgodzili się na to, ponieważ Joker ma zespół Vrolika i potrzebuje ciągłej opieki.

\- Przecież banki pamięci EDI były zamontowane na Normandii. Nic jej nie jest?

Karin pokręciła głową z uśmiechem.

\- EDI wiedziała co się szykuje i wraz z pomocą specjalistki Traynor zdołała przenieść większość danych do pamięci podręcznej robota. Straciła połączenie z Normandią ale funkcjonuje normalnie.

Zamilkłam. Miałam tyle pytań ale w tym momencie żadne nie przychodziło mi do głowy.

\- Dlaczego zostałam oskarżona o zdradę?

Doktor westchnęła i splotła palce na stole.

\- Zostałaś oskarżona o niesubordynację i sprzymierzanie się z rasami obcymi. Dlatego Liara i reszta musieli się schronić, w przeciwnym wypadku czekałby ich proces. Tak jak Ciebie - dodała po chwili - Nie wiem jak Cerberus dostał się do Przymierza, ale na pewno nie pracuje dla nas. To my pracujemy dla niego.

Spodziewałam się, że kiedy się obudzę nie usłyszę dobrych wieści. Ale to? Tego nie można zakwalifikować nawet jako złe wieści. Przejęcie Przymierza przez Cerberusa to tragedia.

\- I ludzie się na to godzą? - zapytałam z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie mają wyboru. Jakiś czas temu paru żołnierzy na naszym pancerniku otwarcie wygłosiło, że nie będą słuchać rozkazów terrorystów. Dzień później już ich nie było. Nikt nie wiedział co się stało, po prostu zniknęli. Jestem pewna, że Cerberus zabrał ich jako "ochotników" - Karin prychnęła gniewnie - do swoich badań nad Żniwiarzami.

\- A więc jesteśmy w dupie - skwitowałam z ponurym uśmiechem.

\- Głębiej niż myślisz Jane.

Przez chwilę obie milczałyśmy ponuro wpatrując się w siebie. Po chwili Doktor Chakwas wstała od stołu i z uśmiechem powiedziała:

\- Chodź Komandorze, załoga na Ciebie czeka.

Serce zaczęło bić mi szybciej. Chciałam ich zobaczyć, tak bardzo tego chciałam, ale bałam się jak zareagują.

Karin chwyciła mnie za dłoń i wyprowadziła ze swojego gabinetu. Zrównałam się z nią i zerknęłam na korytarz przed nami.

\- Gdzie idziemy?

\- Do kantyny. O tej godzinie nikogo tam nie będzie.

Uruchomiłam omni-klucz i spojrzałam na wyświetlacz. Rzeczywiście, była druga w nocy.

\- Czy na pancerniku nie obowiązuje cisza nocna?

\- O to się nie martw, kapitan pancernika Everest jest moim dawnym znajomym. Nie podoba mu się aktualna sytuacja ale musi wykonywać rozkazy. Niemniej jestem pewna, że przymknie oko na małą imprezę powitalną dla najsławniejszej zdrajczyni Przymierza - Karin mrugnęła do mnie z uśmiechem.

Przez chwilę szłyśmy w milczeniu. Zastanawiałam się co uważa moja załoga. Czy myślą, że utrata Ziemi to moja wina?

\- To tutaj - Doktor otworzyła drzwi i zachęciła mnie skinieniem głowy żebym weszła do środka pierwsza. Przekroczyłam próg kantyny i zatrzymałam się na środku pomieszczenia. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu. Wszędzie były rozwieszone transparenty z napisem "Witaj w domu!", po stołach walały się balony a moja załoga otoczyła mnie i radośnie krzyczała, śpiewała. Każdy chciał mnie uścisnąć, przekonać się, ze to naprawdę ja. Jedyne co mogłam zrobić to rozpłakać się i spróbować objąć rękoma ich wszystkich. W tym momencie czułam, że jestem najszczęśliwszą osobą na tym statku, wszystkie wcześniejsze obawy zniknęły w jednej chwili. Wróciłam do rodziny.

* * *

Aria siedziała jak zwykle w swojej loży. Batariański strażnik przepuścił mnie, wszedłem po schodach i chrząknąłem.

\- Chciałaś się ze mną spotkać?

Asari spojrzała na mnie i poklepała miejsce na kanapie obok siebie dając mi do zrozumienia, żebym usiadł. Tak też zrobiłem.

\- Wróciłeś na stare śmieci Archaniele?

\- Proszę, mów mi Garrus - spojrzałem na nią lekko zakłopotany. Zawsze się zastanawiałem jak Arii udaje się trzymać całą Omegę w ryzach. Teraz widziałem, że ona po prostu ma to coś.

\- Przejdę od razu do rzeczy turianinie ponieważ nie mamy zbyt wiele czasu. Wiem jaka jest sytuacja Przymierza. Chcę odbić Shepard z pancernika na którym byliście. Cerberus ostrzy sobie na nią zęby, a nam przyda się ona znacznie bardziej.

Zamyśliłem się. Wiem, że Aria nie rzuca słów na wiatr, zastanawiałem się tylko jaki ona miałaby z tego zysk.

\- Co będziesz z tego mieć?

Ona prychnęła tylko zniecierpliwiona.

\- Jeśli Shepard będzie wolna, mamy szansę na przeżycie. Żniwiarze dotrą w końcu i tutaj, to tylko kwestia czasu. Kiedy to nastąpi, chcę żeby Pani Komandor była na Omedze i postarała się rozpierdolić każdego Żniwiarza, jaki tu podleci. A wiem, że jest do tego zdolna.

Wpatrywałem się w nią przez chwilę. Chciałem ją poprosić o pomoc w misji ratunkowej od jakiegoś czasu ale ona mnie ubiegła.

\- Nad czym się jeszcze zastanawiasz? Zgadzasz się czy nie?

\- Znasz moją odpowiedź. Ale ja nie znam twojego planu.

Aria uśmiechnęła się lekko. Czułem, że nie spodoba mi się to co powie.


End file.
